Conquest
by shadowedstormy
Summary: Ransei is a land of pokemon and warriors. There is a great legend, and for this legend many warriors fight in battle. As one warlord has taken control of almost half of Ransei, a young Warlord to the south attempts to keep her kingdom free. Follow the journey of a young warlord and an eevee who attempt to keep their kingdom free. -On hiatus until further notice!-
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: This story has been put on hiatus until further notice.**

* * *

_Ransei…_

_A land of Pokemon… And Warriors… and the ties that bind them…_

_In Ransei, there is a legend… Passed from generation to generation…_

_That if a warlord could conquer all seventeen of Ransei's kingdoms, the creator of Ransei would reveal itself…_

_Many warriors have fought, but none have been able to conquer the seventeen kingdoms of Ransei… _

_So the legend remains, and the creator waits… for the conqueror of Ransei…_

* * *

The young warrior entered the room, an eevee by her side. 'You wished to see me, Lady Maika?'

The Warlord turned towards the warrior. 'Fey, must I always tell you just to call me Maika? Calling me Lady Maika is too formal.'

'Yes, Lady Maika,'Fey grinned as her Warlord pouted. The delcatty sitting beside her link purred.

'Fey, I can no longer be Warlord of Aurora anymore,' Maika smiled softly. 'I have decided to go and live with my brother so I may raise my child in peace.'

'But who will be Warlord of Aurora?' The younger warrior asked, confusion flashing in her eyes.

The Warlord lifted the golden bands from her head and placed them on her best warrior.

'You will be a good Warlord for Aurora,' the former Warlord said. 'You are a skilled fighter, as is your eevee. You are also smart and fair.' Maika stepped back.

Fey rolled her eyes. 'I also happen to be the only other warrior in Aurora, apart from my father.'

'But Sefton is the kingdom's blacksmith,' Maika reminded Fey. 'I have also sent a messenger to announce that there is a new Warlord. All is taken care of, you do not need to worry.'

With that, the former Warlord of Aurora turned and left the room, her link padded behind her. Then she stopped and tilted her head back. 'Good luck, Fey,' she laughed, 'you'll be needing it!' her delcatty purred with agreement as the two left the castle.

The young Warlord stood blankly. '_Well, that was unexpected. Nice, but unexpected.'_

Fey looked at her eevee. _'Evara, that just happened, right?'_ Her eevee barked. _'Yep.'_

Without any idea of what to do next, the new Warlord unsheathed her twin swords and practiced her swordsmanship while Evara had a conversation about which kingdom would attempt to conquer them first.

* * *

'Lady Fey!'

I stood from a crouching movement where I would use my twin blades to slash at an opponent's ankles and turned towards the messenger.

'Warriors from Ignis are here to challenge you, my lady!' the messenger panted.

I narrowed my eyes, thanking the messenger, I headed to the gates of my kingdom, a growling eevee keeping pace.

'_Ignis! Why is it always Ignis?'_

'_Well, they can't take our kingdom, Fey. They lost the last time.'_

'_They're thick-headed enough to try again.'_

'_Got that right.'_

Just as we reached the gates to our kingdom, three young boys came and blocked my path. There was a short, scowling boy with a mane of red and white hair, another kid with black hair and an air of superiority while the last boy had tanned skin and a permanent smirk on his face.

The short boy spoke first. 'So, _this_ is Aurora's new Warlord?' The boy seemed to show no interest whatsoever. 'hmm…' that was the black-haired kid with a superiority complex, he seemed to think that he could just look down his nose at anyone. Brat. 'Hey, is that an eevee?' Thank you, General Obvious.

'That's a pokemon you don't usually see around here… Hmm?' That would be the third boy.

I just side-stepped the trio and walked through the gates to come face-to-face with the warriors from Ignis. They were two men, muscular, strong but probably not as fast as I was. That, I knew from experience, having battled these warriors before.

'Hey you!' One of the men asked. He had a tepig by his side, which showed that he was oviously the higher ranking warrior then his companion, who had linked with a bidoof, a normal-type instead of a fire-type like the tepig. 'You're Fey, right? Aurora's new Warlord?' Word travels fast.

The other Warrior spoke up. 'We're from Ignis, that's the kingdom right next to this one.' _No duh, genius. I've battled you before. Nagayasu, was it? I hope your leg still hurts from where I slashed it last time!_

'And we've come to challenge you to a battle!' The first warrior, Koroku, I think, finished. 'I _have_ actually defeated you before, you know.' I said. '_Admittedly Maika was the Warlord at the time and I fought alongside her, but it still counts! Right?' _I asked Evara. I got no answer in return, unless you count fury and utter rage.

'Go back to Ignis,' I yelled. 'I'll defend this kingdom to the very end!' I unsheathed my blades and settled into a fighting stance. Evara crouched, ready to leap into battle, claws out. Her fangs were bared and she growled, low and steady.

Our opponents also readied themselves. Koroku unsheathed a large blade that was about the width of Evara while his tepig coughed fire, preparing an attack. The other one, Nagayasu, pulled a large club from his back and held it in one hand while hitting it in the palm of his other hand. His bidoof glared at us.

'There's only one of you,' Koroku laughed. 'This is gonna be easy!' His opponent also started laughing. 'Aurora's as good as ours!'

'_The nerve of them!'_ Evara let out a vicious bark. 'Don't count me out yet!' I snarled.

'Please, wait!' Everyone turned towards the new voice. A girl with reddish-brown hair, about my age, carrying a jigglypuff in her arms. She stopped on my side. Letting go of the jigglypuff, which moved stand beside her feet. The girl turned to me. 'May I fight with you?' she asked, tipping her head slightly to the side.

'Of course,' I laughed, 'the more the merrier!'

The girl pulled out a single blade, slim, elegant, but sure to leave a nasty sting. Her jigglypuff readied itself for battle.

Koroku looked slightly put out at this. 'Join all you want,' he shouted. 'It won't make any difference!'

'_You got that right, you'll still lose.'_ Evara agreed with me, letting a snarl rip through the air.

All of the warriors and their links stood, ready to fight for the kingdom of Aurora.

* * *

**So, this is my first story. I'm writing out Pokemon Conquest, as I see it through my eyes. This was very spur of the moment, by the way. I got the idea last night after restarting my game and started writing this today. I have no idea what the hell's going to happen other than the basic plot of the game. **

**So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? 'What the hell are you thinking Storm, you nutcase?' Just tell me. I don't bite, much. **_**Evil grin**_**.**

**I also may not update regularly. I get distracted by food, school, artwork, other fanfiction stories, etc, etc…**

**Just to explain a few things, a warrior and their pokemon develop a telepathic link, the stronger the link, the stronger the bond. Also, I made it so that warriors fight with weapons as well. Pokemon fight pokemon while warriors fight warriors. **

**So stay tuned for another chapter of Conquest, which should be up soon, because I love reading and watch action, so writing it should be fun as well. While you're at it, check my profile. Just in case.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: This story has been put on Hiatus untill further notice.**

* * *

The warriors of Ignis raised their weapons and charged. The warriors of Aurora stood their ground with their swords at the ready. As the men swung their weapons, both of us jumped to the side and I found myself facing Koroku. He drove his weapon towards my chest.

I parried Koroku's falchion with the flat of my blade, driving the other sword towards his sword arm. He barely managed to deflect it off his armour and pushed his sword with added force, hoping to overbalance me. 'Well, I feel sorry for you,' he mocked, ' having just become a Warlord and all, but you're going to have to leave that castle in Aurora before you're even settled in!'

I growled at him as I jumped back, pushed the ball of my foot off the ground and leapt to the side, hoping to get a good strike.

_Clang!_

He had his sword ready and blocked my slash. He swung the cleaver towards me, with more force then he'd used before. I brought my swords up into an X to block him. The power pushed me back towards my other opponent.

'Oof!' I gasped as my back slammed into something. I heard a twin gasp behind me. The girl seemed alright, no blunt-force trauma. I hissed in paint as Koroku's blade left a slice on my arm. He pulled his sword back and grinned as my blood dripped slowly onto the ground.

_Thunk! _

I felt another blow get blocked by the girl. I saw a large falchion coming towards our heads.

'Drop!' I yelled. She followed my orders. I sliced my twin swords at the man's ankles, hearing a yell from him.

'Do you have any ideas on what we do now?' the girl asked me as I tore my opponent's skin.

'One,' I whispered, 'but you're going to have to stay still.' I leapt up, then jumped back, kicking Koroku with both feet as I drove my katanas into Nagayasu's arm. He yelled in agony.

I yanked my blades out of the warrior's arm and jumped lightly to my feet. I noticed that the girl had slashed at his calves before standing. I checked Evara's battle while both men were injured.

Evara had just slashed the tepig's face. The tepig opened its jaws and an orange glow started to grow steadily brighter at the back of its throat. The fire pig unleashed a burning stream of flame from its maw. My link was fast, she dodged the fire and tackled the tepig from the side, sending the fire-type crashing into a bidoof.

The bidoof had just been concussed by a double-slap from the girl's jigglypuff. As the tepig struggled to stand, Evara fastened her teeth into the back of its neck, holding it to the ground.

The men looked at us with fear in their eyes as they hurried to get their pokemon and leave. As Koroku approached his link, Evara jumped back and stalked in front of me with pride in her thoughts.

'Aurora castle belongs to us!' I yelled as the warriors of Ignis fled. I noticed the girl looking at me and the smirking eevee with admiration. 'What?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You're link with eevee, Lady Fey,' she said, picking up her jigglypuff. 'It's already so strong, you might just be the one.' '_What in the name of Giratina's reverse world is she talking about?'_

'_No clue, Fey.' _Evara sounded as confused as I felt. Ah well, Victory! 'Would you like to come to the castle with me to heal any injuries you and your link may have?' I asked the girl, sheathing my swords behind my back. She smiled gratefully at me.

'That would be nice, Lady Fey.' I picked up Evara as we started to walk back to the castle. As we entered the gates which surrounded my kingdom I asked the warrior her name.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she grinned, looking embarrassed, 'I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Oichi and my link is Jia.' Oichi and I reached the palace steps.

'I've been on a journey with Jia,' she told me. 'But I'd like to join your army, Lady Fey. Would you be willing to have me?'

'Of course!' I smiled, 'it would be good to have another warrior here.' Evara barked with assent.

Oichi lit up with glee. "Thank you! As a warrior, I will give my all in your service.'

We headed towards the infirmary, a new friendship formed between us.

* * *

**Well now, this took a long time. **

**There was originally going to be more, but I hit a writer's block at the end of Oichi asking to become a warrior of Aurora. I was going to have a feast kind of thing where Oichi talks about the north of Ransei.**

**Good god, writing fight scenes is hard. But I'm writing a story like this. Could someone tell me what's wrong with me?**

**I researched weapons and everything for the fight scene, which is the only thing halfway decent in this chapter. **

**I think you can expect really long periods of time between chapters. Like, longer than this, because I'm going back to school on Monday. Sorry. Don't hunt me down or whatever. I will only upload a chapter when it is finished, proof-read and deemed 'worthy', by the way.**

**So next chapter will be longer, I hope. I will make no promises for when that will be up. I've not even started writing it yet. Ah well. **


End file.
